Collection
Collection is where you can view the fighters, Blockbusters and Special Moves you own. = Fighters = You can upgrade, power up, or evolve fighters from the Collection menu. Stats Skill Tree The skill tree can be upgraded by using coins and skill points or by using theonite. The upgrade costs do not change after evolving the fighter. The chart below shows the cost of a fully upgraded skill tree at the different tiers. Note that 10 keys are also needed. Power Up Powering up a fighter to boost its level involves sacrificing a number of the fighters. Sacrificed fighters of the same character or element adds a bonus to the level of power up. Convert From the Power Up screen, diamond fighters also have the option to be converted into 40 diamond shards, 500 skill points, and 1 essence of the fighter's element (for neutral fighters, the essence is random). Evolve Once a fighter is at their maximum level, you can evolve the fighter by sacrificing a number of fighters of the same character. To evolve gold fighters to diamond, three elemental essences of the same element are also required. Neutral element fighters require one fire essence, one water essence, and one wind essence instead. = Moves = BBs and SMs are attacks that have a type of cooldown and can be upgraded, with most of them getting upgraded effects at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15, the latter being the highest level. Some moves are generally better than others, but all of them have their uses. You can upgrade and/or sell Special Moves and Blockbusters for Canopy Coins. Blockbusters A Blockbuster is a powerful move that can be used by a character for various effects. Unlike Special Moves, Blockbusters are acquired through obtaining enough meter to use them. They are usually a great way to increase your overall damage and provide various special effects when leveled up. Blockbusters have three tiers of meter acquisition with the third tier being UNBLOCKABLE. Special Moves Special Moves are strong moves. They can also be used by anyone, and vary between characters. These are ran on a timer; they don't need any meter, just a cooldown timer the player must wait before reusing it. They start the match immediately available, unlike Blockbusters. Also unlike Blockbusters, you can have more than one of the same Special Move equipped at a time. Stats Every move is given a number of random substats that varies based on the move's rarity. Bronze moves have one substat, silver moves have two substats, and gold moves have three substats. A random substat is boosted on every upgrade, and the damage, effect, and/or cooldown gets improved on every third upgrade. Bronze Bronze moves are not worth upgrading, unless you lack a silver or gold counterpart. Even then, they are not worth upgrading past level 3, where most of them get a new effect. To check the cost of later levels, see the gold move cost chart below and divide by 5. Silver Silver moves, while upgrading these is still not the optimal choice, are much better than bronze moves. To check the cost of later levels, see the gold move cost chart below and divide by 2.5. Gold Gold moves are, as of now, the best type of moves in the game. It is best to only upgrade gold moves past level 3 if it has 3 good substats you desire. = Catalysts = Catalysts are modifiers you can use to customize your Rift map. Types Some catalysts appear as Bronze, Silver, or Gold while other appear only as Gold. The Bronze, Silver or Gold catalysts include * Standard Catalysts (affects all defenders) * Elemental Catalysts (affects element specific defenders) and * Fighter-Locked Catalysts (affects specific fighters) The Gold-only catalysts include * Unique Elemental Catalysts (affects defender of a specific element) and * Unique Character Catalysts (affects defender of a specific Character type) * Link to catalysts page Catalysts Stats Bronze To check the cost of later levels, see the gold catalyst cost chart below and divide by 5. Silver To check the cost of later levels, see the gold catalyst cost chart below and divide by 2.5. Gold See Also *BB (disambig) Category:Modes